Road Trips and Angel Lips
by Chelstiel Winchester
Summary: Taken from the scene in 9x10 "Road Trip" Castiel hates seeing Dean so stressed out about Crowley sticking needles into Sam to get to Gadreel, so he finds a way to comfort him. Oneshot, Fluff
Dean and Castiel stood around and watched while Crowley stuck another spike into Sam's temple. Sam let out a cry of pain, and Dean looked down and away. He had had enough. He pushed off the counter he was leaning against and left the room. He stopped several yards away in the hall, but he could still hear Sam's – Gadreel's – screams echoing throughout the abandoned warehouse. Castiel followed Dean into the hall and walked up behind him.

"Hey."

Dean put his hands up in exasperation. "I can't watch that anymore," he admitted, before turning to face the other direction. Cas kept his eyes on him, but glanced back towards the room when Sam screamed again.

"I understand. It's not Sam, but...It's still Sam." Cas said sympathetically. Dean turned back around to face the angel.

"Pretty much, yeah." Sam's screaming once again echoed off the walls around them, and the two men glanced towards the source. "How are you doing?"

Cas squinted at the hunter. "You want to talk about me, now?"

"I wanna talk about anything that's not a demon sticking needles into my brother's brain," Dean replied, his voice breaking as he spoke, He took a few steps further down the hall, putting a hand over his eyes as if to stop the tears from escaping. "Yeah, humor me, man. How you doin'?" He licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for a reply, a distraction, anything to keep him from thinking about what the King of Hell was doing to his little brother in the next room. Cas stared at the back of Dean's head, not sure what to say.

"Um...I'm ok."

Dean nodded slightly, and then looked down at the floor before turning around to face the angel. "Good, good. That's, uh..." He sniffled, looking into Cas's eyes. They almost calmed him. "So, what, d' you just change the batteries out, power back up? It's that easy?" He raised his hands expressively as he talked.

Cas looked away as he answered. "It wasn't easy. But...I didn't have a choice."

Dean huffed. "Yeah...well, that's usually how it goes." He took a few steps around the angel, pacing, before pausing and looking into his eyes. "Cas...I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Kickin' you outta the bunker. That's, uh...You know, not tellin' you about Sam." Dean explained.

"You thought his life was at stake."

"Yeah, I got played."

"I thought I was saving Heaven," Cas admitted, still making eye contact. "I got played, too."

"So, you're sayin' we're both a couple of dumbasses?"

"I prefer the word 'trusting'. Less dumb. Less ass," Castiel replied, nodding. Dean looked down with a smirk. There was a brief moment of silence before the angel spoke again. "It's going to be alright, Dean."

"Yeah? And what makes you say that?" He asked critically, looking into the angel's eyes.

"Crowley will find out the angel's true identity, and we will find away to get Sam to expel him. There is no need to worry, Dean. Seeing you like this...it is unsettling." Dean gave him a questioning stare at hearing that last part.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to be happy about this?" He replied sarcastically, throwing his hands up expressively.

"N-no, of course not." Cas's gaze faltered under his. "I would just like to see you happy...under different circumstances."

"Well, if we find a way to get that son of a bitch out of my brother, I'll do a freakin' jig, alright? But I ain't gonna be happy about any of this."

"Perhaps I can offer you a temporary sedative in this situation. It seems as though you are close to tearing this place apart."

"No, I don't want angel mojo." Dean replied, shaking his head. All he wanted was for all of this to be over so that he could breathe again. He wanted to talk to Sam. He wanted to tell Sam how sorry he was for tricking him into letting the angel in. But at the same time, he was afraid of how Sam would react. He was pretty sure that Sam was going to punch him in the face and say he hated him. Dean wasn't sure how he was going to get through that if it happened. He blinked, coming back from his thought, and realized that tears were streaming his face. He turned away from the angel and wiped his cheeks with the back of his sleeve, sniffling. Dammit, he didn't want Cas to see him crying.

"Dean..." The angel said quietly. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder so he turned to face him, "It will be alright, Dean. I promise." He kept his hand on Dean's shoulder, and looked into his green eyes, glistening with tears. He had never before seen the hunter break down and show his emotions. It hurt him to see Dean so exposed, so upset. Dean was looking into the angel's eyes, waiting for another phrase of reassurance. He blinked again and a few more tears slid down his face. Cas didn't know what else to say. So instead, he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's, closing his eyes. Dean's eyes widened, but then fluttered shut as he pressed back. Cas stepped back a moment later, looking at the hunter's surprised expression.

"Cas..." Was all he could say. So many thoughts raced through his mind and he felt his cheeks burning as he stared into the angel's blue eyes. Hell if it wasn't the perfect distraction, though. Another brief silence passed between them as Dean collected his thoughts. He realized the kiss had reassured him more than any words ever could, and he wanted to be reassured a little more. "Cas, I-"

"My apologies, Dean. I thought perhaps an act of affection would help you relax." Cas explained, unsure of Dean's reaction. "It...will not happen ag-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Dean murmured, leaning in and kissing the angel's mouth eagerly. Cas closed his eyes and pressed back, blushing profusely at the sudden change of events. Cas could feel the tear drops against his lips. Dean put his hands on Cas's hips, and pushed gently until the angel was pressed back against the nearest wall. Dean continued to kiss the angel, marveling at how beautifully soft his lips were. Their tongues met accidentally, causing the angel to elicit a shy moan into Dean's mouth. Dean growled and pressed his body flush against the angel's, tightening his grip on Cas's hips. Cas had his hands on Dean's shoulders, one perfectly aligned with the faded handprint underneath Dean's many layers of clothing. Cas snapped his eyes open has he felt something wet against his face. He pulled back and stared at Dean, seeing the new tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Dean what's wrong?" He asked, cupping Dean's face with his hands and looking into his eyes.

"I wanted this to be special," he managed, pushing Cas's hanss away to wipe off the tears with his sleeve.

"You wanted what to be special?"

"You and me, Cas. I – I wanted it to be special, not just a distraction," he replied, looking down.

Cas put a hand on Dean's face again, making him look into his eyes. "But, Dean, it _is_ special. This is a moment I will forever cherish, regardless of the surrounding circumstances." He leaned forward until their lips pressed together and stayed there for a minute before pulling back. "I apologize if this is overwhelming for you. I hadn't meant for this to happen now, either."

"I don't mind..." Dean responded, giving Cas another kiss, his lips lingering over the angel's for longer this time.

"Laverne! Shirley! Get in here!" Crowley called from the room down the hall. Dean's heart beat faster, worried about what the King of Hell had found. He immediately turned to walk into the room where his little brother waited to be saved. But he paused and looked back at Cas who was following behind him.

"Thank you, Cas," he told the angel sincerely. Castiel smiled and nodded in response, then watched Dean fast-walk over to where Sam sat now unconscious in the chair. Castiel felt elated at having kissed Dean. He had honestly kissed Dean with the sole, innocent purpose of calming him, because he had hated seeing him so stressed out. But he was glad that Dean had kissed him back, and now he knew the feelings they had were mutual. He hoped that when this whole deal with Sam and the mysterious angel was over, that him and Dean could turn what they had into something more. After all, he was Castiel; the angel who had raised the righteous man from hell. And he was going to continue saving him in every way that he could.


End file.
